ReTurn of Jasper Whitlock
by malohipie
Summary: Why does Hermione Granger have to Turn into a Newborn everytime she encounters a Twilight character! Not this time around. Let's see what happens when Jasper Hale sinks his teeth into one potent hell of a witch.
1. Chapter 1

Jasper Whitlock Hale was reTurned, at the hands of a certain witch: Hermione Jean Granger. Well, not her hands per say, but by her ankle. To be specific, it was Granger's tiny little blood vessel with the circumference of a needle that reTurned Jasper.

ReTurning is the most pleasant feeling in the world. It's not like being born, which is a miracle that nobody remembers. Nope.

ReTurning isn't a reversal either, because we all know there's things you can't take back. Ya 'Can't turn your watch clock back to 1875, 'least not in the legal kinda way. ReTurning is more like a revival. You remember all that's been forgotten. You get back most of what you lost. Like a pulse. Or a hunger for bananas. I like Plantains. I forgot I ever did.

Anyway, it's nothing like Turning.. It's a paradise, but it's a war zone.

"Hale!" A very British, very old voice bellowed.

"I'm on my way Headmistress, ma'm." Jasper Hale half twangs, half muses. For once his voice doesn't sound like it's woven in silk. It deep. It's earthy. It's kinda human.

Jasper ceases writing in his journal of events since the day it happened. It looks like chicken scratch. It's beautiful.

"I'm on my way!" Jasper emphasizes again, just to hear his voice: the way it used to be. Imperfect, cracking, high and low..and handsome. 'Least he thinks so. Jasper chuckles. For once he might actually be subjected to the criticisms of the female prejudices, sans vampiric allure to help him out. Nevertheless, the characteristic charm in the 'twang stubbornly echoed down the corridors of Hogwarts.

Hermione hears him coming, ReTurning back to her current phase of constant blushing.

Hermione Jean Granger, Brightest Witch of Her Age. He certainly bit more than he could chew.

This is the story of how all that happened.


	2. Warmth

Usually whenever a Cold One bites, you have one chance to survive. If then, you transform into a Newborn; furthest thing from a newborn baby. This type of Newborn is more like a tadpole that eventually grows into a frog, and is governed by other frogs named The Volturi. Blood lust involved. Minus the frogs, this is what _usually_ happens when a Cold One bites.

Hermione Granger is far from "usually".

By age 11, our heroine brewed a polyjuice potion so potent that it turned her into a cat. Miss kitty then defeated a three-headed dog. Kitty cat turned into the brightest witch of her age. She went on to outsmart and overcome..in general: jumbo sized reptilians. The largest one was a wizard known by the name of Voldemort. Aka Tom.

And Jasper Hale? He was the youngest major in the Texas Cavalry! More importantly, Jasper had a golden heart, long before it stopped beating. Most people in his county would say the lad was a very empathetic young man. That 'human empathy'' translated into a dangerous Empath ability, after Maria so graciously Turned him.

After he was Turned, Jasper's natural empathetic abilities were heightened to a point that he could both feel and manipulate emotions. Maria expertly led on Jasper's emotions. Jasper did a lot of things he couldn't take back, in the name of love.

Until he decided to stop. He left Maria, but the war never stopped. Jasper Hale waged a second-by-second battle with himself, his bloodlust, and the abilities he never wanted. That battle never ends. That cursed battle forced him into hiding. Poor Jasper somehow believed that a change of Nations would make beasts taste better. He desperately hoped European Forests harbored much less humans. Wrong. Things went south the moment he entered a Forest that was very Forbidden.

Hale and Granger have one thing in common: they're heroes. They're overaged heroes now stuck in grade school detention. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to be exact. And they both refuse to look at each other.

Hermione chooses instead to focus on the familiar comfort of her former Ancient Runes classroom. Hermione's chocolate brown eyes were content to count the tiles, graze over the old bookshelf collections, and look out the same window she used to cast hexes toward Ron, when they were still students. The Weasley now-Auror had a knack for sleeping through all the important classes. Which were to Hermione; every class.

Hermione's gaze lingered everywhere except the seat next to her. The tall, dark, and brilliantly handsome mugglefied mystery was..breathing. Whether marble pale or sunkissed olive, Jasper Hale was intoxicating.

The bit of brilliance sat next to her, both as silent and equally as frozen.

Jasper simply looked down. No other direction but down. He knew what he did. It's just that simple. Doesn't matter _what_ she is and _where_ he was. It happened. And he's more than willing to take responsibility for it. For what really happened out there in the Forest.

It wasn't long before Headmistress Mcgonagall nearly blasted the class door open, followed by the never-aging Madam Pompfrey.

"Granger. Explain." Mcgonagall fumed. She glared at the curly haired 'internationally acclaimed' transfiguration professor, her former Gryffindor pupil, and supposedly the 'brightest witch of her age'.

Really Ms. Granger, sustaining injuries from a VAMPIRE!

"Ma'm I-" Jasper started before Hermione overspoke, with a louder more stern voice. Her willpower was stronger than his resolve to remain honest.

"Professor. I was collecting rocks that I'd planned to use for my transfiguration students. I tripped on a jagged rock." Hermione stated fact after fact. She turned over to glance down at Jasper, who looked forward, silent- but at attention. Hermione fought back another blush.

"This is Mr. Hale. I'm certain we all know he is a 'Cold One', as they refer to in the States. He happened to be hunting when I tripped and-"

-and right then Jasper rose from his seat. Vampire or not, Jasper effortlessly commanded the attention of the Room. The three bewitched witches waited in unintended shock until he spoke.

"This young miss has it all wrong. She didn't just step on me like I'm some lonesome marble rock." Jasper tried to start again.

"Right. It was my ankle." Hermione quipped, regaining her wits. Before Jasper could fit in another word Hermione flung her left ankle on top of a wooden chair and hiked up her red wizarding robes. Jasper reflexively turned away, feeling the first blush he's felt in centuries.

"You can very well see I am not in pain, nor has my skin tone changed. (Other than shades of red, she mentally noted)." Merlins beard. Its resorted to this.

Mcgonagall blinked at her ankle and moved to speak until Hermione stubbornly persisted.

"Yes, I've acquired a... scar. Harry's is a lightening bolt and mine are ridiculous teeth shaped moons! As daft as it sounds, aesthetics on my behalf have been my only injury." Hermione tried her best to downplay the situation.

The last thing the Ministry of Magic needed was a full report on an impending conflict with The Volturi. Hermione knew Professor Mcgonagall could also foresee it. They were merely arguing on how to prevent such a conflict from occurring.

Mcgonagall pinched the bridge of her nose.

"And as for Mr. Hale?"

They finally addressed the fully breathing, blushing, handsome olive-toned elephant in the room.

"Well I-" for once Hermione didn't have an outright answer.

"Well I'm alright." Jasper reassured them. It was a three word sentence that Hermione Granger had blown into an entire soliloquy. What a different kind of girl. She coulda just said that she was fine without going into shapes and sizes of rocks...without a French can-can dance to boot. Jasper coughed down his own chuckle. That girl really _was_ a mouthful.

No one else was laughing. Alright? Alright isn't nearly sufficient. McGonagall steeled herself against this... Jasper Hale.

"You will _not_ be leaving the confines of this school, until we find either a solution or a resolution to the problem you may or may not have." Mcgonagall huffed. In all her decades as a Hogwarts guardian she's never had to say such a preposterous sentence.

"Yes ma'm." Jasper immediately agreed. Above everything, Jasper was a strategist. Alice Cullen is involved. Jasper couldn't allow her to see...or feel him in this way. He witnessed first hand Edward's suffering for being in love with a girl he wanted to hunt down. Jasper wouldn't inflict an inch of pain on Alice. He'd stay in this Hog's wart until whatever this transformation was could wear off. Or until he could find another Cold One to Turn him _back_.

Forward. That curly one right there had to go and steal his thunder. She stood between him and McGonagall as if to prevent an imaginary fist fight!

"There should be no reason why we should discriminate against Mr. Hale's current nature. That would be equivalent to disposing of someone like Rubeus Hagrid. Mistakes should not be repeated. He has the right to leave." The girl with the curls was adamantly trying to kick him out. Hermione would ruin the plan. Jasper looked down at the mass of curls with determination. She stared ahead.

"It's Jasper. Just Jasper. And I'd like to speak to more than just your ankle, Miss." Jasper forced them to lock eyes. Chocolate brown met hazel. And in that single moment time slowed. Hermione childishly bit her lip as Jasper offered a small lopsided grin. Yep. _He still had it._

"I can't apologize enough for the trouble I caused. I have received an invitation from your mistress. So I'm taking it. Please just trust me, I'll fix this." Jasper smiled at her beet red cheeks. She still had blood to blush with. Good sign. He was secretly glad that he wasn't...the only one affected. He had blood too, ya know.

McGonagall coughed. The headmistress was only too familiar to these types of interactions. They hadn't the time for any Yule Ball type bollocks!

"It has been decided, then. Your priority is to remain unidentified until we resolve this. Miss Granger, you are to take the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. While you are here as an international professor, Mr. Hale will be play the part your..internist." Mcgonagall hit the nail into the coffin of moon-shaped-ankle Granger.

"The lodging-" Hermione's eyes became owls.

"Remains the same as it has since the beginning of Hogwarts." Mcgonagall stated. You've made your bedrock, now lay in it. The wise witch resisted her own humor. Decades of Voldemort gave her an acquired taste for the irony of such things.

Jasper caught on fast.

"Pardon me but I don't believe it's appropriate to stay in the ladies quarters." He politely declined the "since the beginning of Hogwarts Rule".

Jasper's American. Land of the free..dom to choose. An infinitely tense silence filled the room. He obviously lost his emotional impact. Jasper quietly realized he wasn't in America, and this wasn't a human-type world.

"Well alright. I'd like my own bed. My own shower." Jasper bargained, he knew how to negotiate losing battles.

"Certainly." Mcgonagall soothed,

"Most certainly." Hermione emphasized, wand already at the ready. The Headmistress walked away followed by a relieved Madam Pompfrey. She didn't have Potions for any of _that_ mess!

"Good night. You've both an early day of teaching and a late evening in trying to resolve your..mystery." McGonagall's voice echoed.

Jasper and Hermione looked forward, sadly watching their chaperone's shadow melt into the distance. Hermione fixed her eyes into the distance until she felt Jasper stand next to her. He was so much taller, so much...more of everything.

"Shall we?" Jasper instinctively offered Hermione his arm. Hermione glanced at it before pointing her wand forward. Lumos, she lit the room as she reached for his extended arm.

"I suppose we shall." she sighed as she grudgingly accepted the gentle grasp. Bearing with Major Hale's chivalry was the least Hermione could offer for changing his existence and jailing him to a school. They walked in silence.

Hermione Jean Granger was positive that it was her fault for catching Jasper mid-hunt. He didn't try to kill her. At least he had the restraint to stop after the bite. Jasper knew better. He knew exactly what he had done.

Unfortunately, truth is neither black or white. The vampire and the witch would spend the next few months living in the gray. Together they entered the international teaching quarters. It was completely plain. One bed, white walls. No furniture.

Hermione blushed at the king-sized bed complete with amenities for two. Jasper's lopsided gin emerged in full force with matching raised eyebrow.

"Er, this room gradually changes to accustom itself to the Owner's needs. I'm certain we'll have two bed and separate quarters in no time." Hermione swiftly mumbled more to herself than Jasper.

"I'll sleep on the floor." Jasper was already on the cold ground. It felt cold, to his mild delight! Hermione cocked a raised eyebrow. Really. They weren't twelve and certainly not sixteen.

"The bed is large enough for the both of us." Hermione spoke to the air, she could feel Jasper staring. She was met with silence. Hermione fake-coughed to break the silence as she grabbed the toothbrush and her share of amenities from the bed.

"Well I'm getting ready for bed, you may choose either side of it." she concluded, half running to the bathroom: their only avenue of separation.

Jasper was about to seriously SLEEP. And he'd do this with a witch-girl who was still a girl. If Alice didn't see this one coming then he knew for sure he didn't have a future once she found out. Jasper instantly regretted having run away from Forks. But he was very used to regretting a lot of things.

This feeling of...happiness was unfamiliar. Jasper was secretly happy about everything. For once his senses weren't so sharp, he couldn't hone in on heartbeats, and he had to actually guess what people were feeling! Most of the time he was wrong. How utterly amazing.

Jasper actually felt sleepy, so he rolled over into a burrito shaped blanket and closed his eyes. People probably don't smile when closing their eyes. After centuries, Jasper couldn't stop grinning. He nearly drifted off when he felt Hermione's presence shift on the bed. It was calming, reassuring. She slept next to him a few good and proper feet away. But even then, she felt so warm.

During the night they inched closer and closer..until her ankle touched his. Warmth against warmth.

Warmth. The official beginning of a reTurn.


	3. Changes

Jasper Hale no longer sparkled, but he sure did shine. At the literal break of dawn Hermione exhaustedly rolled over toward the masculine scent of evergreens. She spent most of the night awake, trying not to cross any well-defined borders of their king sized bed. Somewhere between strict vigilance and her petite snoring, the pseudo-vampiric muggle managed to slip off his dark navy shirt. And who knows what else slipped off.

Hermione Granger investigated all things: even in her sleep. The half awake witch curled into the mysterious warmth that welcomed her. She spent the rest of the night dreamily running her hands over Jasper. Jasper spent his very first night asleep very...comfortable. More than he could ever fathom, kind of comfortable.

But the scent of morning evergreens was enough to fully awaken the rest of Hermione's senses. It was morning. Hermione drowsily brushed off her curls. She squinted through the blinding light of the window. It was much too warm, so she drew herself away from the mysterious warmth. This wasn't Crookshanks. Crookshanks had fur.

All she could make out was a tan chest partly wrapped in a white blanket. His breath evenly rose and fell in calm waves. His hand partially covered an impressive show of abs and muscle. The other arm protectively held her waist. Hermione's chocolate brown eyes sleepily wandered from his broad shoulders to look upward.

The witch blushed as she pried her eyes off the mystery of muscles and travelled over his broad shoulders. Hermione valiantly tried to get a proper look at his face. The gorgeous figure's bronze curls partially covered a face that boasted rather long lashes and a rose pink grin. The git grinned in his sleep, as if he were fully aware of his attractiveness. The rest of him was sculpted after a Greek God, although he was clearly 'southern: not European and certainly not Greek.

Hermione's brain instantly caught up with her senses. This was the blasted _ankle_ _biter_! With swift precision Hermione tore herself from Jasper's embrace, aimed her wand, and closed her eyes.

"Scrougify! Ambasina!" The spells sent Jasper flying toward the ground, in peculiarly slow motion.

In three small seconds Jasper rolled over, fresh as a daisy and fully dressed in form fitting (why?) black clothes. Jasper was already standing before he could hit the ground. Apparently some things could never be unlearned. Muggles couldn't possibly be this fast. If that's what he truly was, again. Hermione blinked and almost dropped her wand before he caught it.

"You alright?" Jasper looked at Hermione apologetically. He was fully awake by the time the spell hit him with new clothes. He's never actually _slept_ with a girl before, and he didn't quite understand the etiquette.

"Um, yes. Our lessons are to begin after breakfast in the Great Hall." a small voice rose to his ear.

"Say again?" Jasper's ears didn't function as well as he'd prefer.

"Lessons. Breakfast. That way." Hermione curtly finished before briskly shutting the bathroom door. Hermione leaned her back at the other side of the door, and quickly slid down to the floor.

Hermione had never slept with a ..whatever of the 'opposite sex' before. She didn't expect her first time to be under such strange circumstances. With a stranger. A bloody handsome one at that. Nevermind. She would use the scalding hot water to properly return her back to her wits. The water would burn off those improbable thoughts Hermione reflexively had. And vehemently denied.

Clouds of steam left the bathroom before Hermione emerged with a towel in her hair. Jasper was still sitting on the bed, leaning both elbows on his knees. He looked much like a scared cat as he reflexively rose from his seat.

"Ahhh!"

"Miss Granger I-"

"Jasper Hale. LEAVE."

The exit door quickly shut before she could finish saying leave.

After a few mortified moments of dressing alone in her professorial robes, Hermione opened the door of their quarters. Jasper was still waiting. He stood at what he calculated was a safe distance. He looked at her so apologetically that it was hard to stay offended.

"I thought you might like an escort." Jasper whispered almost to himself. Hermione fidgeted at his sweetness. No. Professionalism. She confidently stepped forward and looked up at him.

"You mustn't trouble yourself with morning...pleasantries. I really don't mind making my way around, alone." Hermione tried her best to explain without sounding uptight.

Jasper sensed she was definitely wound up.

"Sure." was all he managed.

"Er, yes. Sure. Let's head to The Great Hall. You'll be properly introduced, we will have breakfast, and you may attend classes with me." Hermione spoke as she briskly walked forward.

Jasper's eyes widened at the sight of a ballroom lookin' Great Hall. He hasn't seen anything this magnificent since his coven's visit to the Volturi. Jasper was more affected by such beauty this time around. Before he merely focused on one thing: do not attack. Wherever he was, _whenever_ time it was.

Professor McGonagall stood before a podium with golden owl wings that looked over four massive rows of students. She ceremoniously bellowed her start of the term speech.

"Students. Welcome back." McGonagall started as Jasper followed the scent of indescribable prey. Food. It wasn't until a few hundred sentences later that he emerged enough to listen.

"...so this year we shall have the pleasure of hosting Professor Hermione Granger as our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. As you all know, she has traveled the world beyond the scope of her years as an..well, you know. Professor Granger is to conduct a few lessons with her apprentice, Professor Hale before they leave for America's Ilvermorny School of Wizardry."

A roar of Gryffindor students overwhelmed the Hall while the others excitedly clapped. Hermione Granger was back. _The_ Hermione. Suddenly a slytherin sniggered.

"Her _assistant_ fancies waffles over teaching." The Slytherin rolled her eyes right before their entire row started sniggering.

Jasper couldn't help it. They caught him drowning in heaps of pudding and sweets... and fruits.. and everything he ever missed out on. His appetite far surpassed both a Newborn _and_ Ron Weasley. There he was, behind Rubeus Hagrid, dipping his face into the buffet.

At the sounds of everyone's impolite laughter Jasper quickly let go of his food-prey. THe Hall somehow darkened as he instantly changed his demeanor. Jasper stood up tall, as the students reflexively silenced. His hazel eyes surveyed the terrain of students and narrowed at the girl who started the fiasco. She was a hundred and three yards away. A small dot in a mass of dots.

Jasper stalked the entirety of the Great Hall as McGonagall fell back in both shock and a tiny bit of reverence for the former Major. The war of Voldemort should've taught her students better than to mock any sort of veteran. Mr. Hale surely deserves this..teaching moment. Jasper gracefully stalked the rows of each House as he spoke.

"I'm no professor. But I can tell you this. I've survived massacres of nations that would easily drown this Hall with blood. And I _will_ be honest. I've participated in much of that."

Jasper stood tall with his arms behind him. He walked onwards as he spoke.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts. To me it sounds like a dying art. What I'm going to teach you is something I've spent centuries learning" Jasper finally loomed over the Slytherin girl that started the laughter.

Her breath hitched as he leaned in. Jasper still had a specific predatory allure that refused to release her gaze. As if anyone would want to break eye contact once he's started it!

"Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Jasper nearly chuckled.

"You will learn to fight a greater foe. One that never leaves until you die." His hazel eyes hardened.

"I will teach you how to _defend yourself_ …." Jasper leaned in to whisper into her ear, "... _against yourself_." He finished before he quickly rose.

The entire hall heard his whisper. No one questioned him again. Jasper made his way back to his delicious Apple and gingerly took a bite. He winked at Hermione as he bit into the fruit and clumsily chewed away. Hermione ignored the wink, cleared her throat, and straightened her robes. Of course they'd been straight. But they somehow felt ruffled.

"Ten points from Slytherin for failing to welcome an honored guest." Hermione fought back her amusement and horror.

"DADA is supposed to be at noon. We'll train you by Houses. Which House would like to learn first?" Jasper chewed through his question.

The entire Great Hall nearly shook from the bustling of students straining to get their first lesson. More witches than wizards wanted a personal lesson from Professor Granger's delicious apprentice. Jasper chuckled in the background.

"Ladies first." He offered Miss Granger the choice.

"Gryffindor." Hermione spoke much to no one's surprise.

"I am going by alphabetical order!" She tried to defend herself amongst the crowd of sneers and cheers.

"Alright, Griffs. To the Forest!" Jasper rounded out his first batch of trainees. The little cubs fell over each other to follow him.

Hermione's lip twitched. Those were _her_ students.

Jasper Whitlock Hale is a woman's worst nightmare. Some things just never change.


	4. Friends

Day after day Hermione fought a losing battle. The DADA lessons were indeed moved to the Hogwart's open field. She struggled to reason with her students, who wanted nothing more than to bask in Professor Hale's glory.

"Despite what Professor Hale has told you, Defense Against Dark Arts is neither dying nor 'out of style'." Hermione tried her best to reroute her students toward the defined path of the curriculum. Three hufflepuffs, a Ravenclaw and her Gryffindor boyfriend listened while the rest of the school gathered around Jasper.

Jasper soberly met every expression as he asked question after question. Witches blushed as he purposely passed their way. Every part of Jasper commanded their attention.

"Focus. Bravery. Vigilance. In a battle with your enemy, who can tell me what's most important?" He mildly twanged fifty questions a day.

"Focus!" The Ravenclaws answered in unison.

"It's obviously Bravery." The Gryffindor Prefect corrected them all. Bravery was the key to everything. Everything.

"Vigilance." The hardworking Hufflepuffs begged to differ.

"And you?" Jasper's Hazel eyes narrowed on the little troublemaker of a Slytherin.

"Well, it depends on the battle." She drawled, every bit as opportunistic as any Slytherin.

"That's ten points to this quiet group over here." Jasper nodded once and quickly turned around to face the rest of his pupils. He continued to lecture about the benefits of a strategical mind, the importance of tactical knowledge, and above all- speed.

Jasper was just about to direct a Hufflepuff against two Gryffindors when Hermione swiftly advanced behind him.

"Muffilato!" Hermione shot a silencing hex his way. Jasper jumped an inch away from the curse and turned around to manually disarm Hermione. He gently held her waist in the process, never wanting her to fall on the ground.

The entire class froze as Jasper let go of her. The completely wandless witch landed softly on the ground. Hermione shut her eyes and tensed. There was a long silence as waves of invisible magic emitted from the scorned witch; it shook the ground. Hermione's voice came out even, despite her fury.

"This is the end of your lesson and also your apprenticeship, no matter what the... circumstance may be. You will not teach anyone to duel unfairly." Hermione simply stated.

"Many battles aren't fair." Jasper replied, tossing her wand back.

"Your personal experiences hardly count for credible education." Hermione's voice raised a notch.

"Ya can't 'teach' credibility." Jasper firmed. Hermione advanced on Jasper as he willingly prepared himself to receive a slap. He wouldn't allow an embarasssed young lady to embarrass herself further. Hermione didn't slap him, at least not physically.

"Just because you've been treated poorly does not give you any right to pass that mindset on to our students!" Hermione's voice shook to that of an angry wife.

"You need to relax." Jasper calmly replied.

Meanwhile all of Hogwarts anxiously tilted their heads back and forth at the pace of their professors' scholarly debate.

"Relax?" Hermione laughed, finally losing control.

"Is that what you tell them before they either die or Turn?" She hissed just below hearing level. Jasper flinched at his own past before looking at Hermione. The slap came, in an unexpected way.

"Exactly, Miss Granger. Many battles aren't fair. You just dealt me a very low wildcard, and you just won." Jasper whispered before he walked away.

Hermione's jaw tensed as she abruptly dismissed the students for the day. They quickly ran off to their respective Houses. No one dared to question what just happened, out of fear of being caught in the crossfire.

The Cold War had begun. Avid avoidance.

The rest of Hermione's week was spent between teaching lessons and living in the library. She couldn't find anything on reTurning or history of Cold Ones in the Wizarding world.

It became a routine. Hermione left her empty quarters, taught her students alone, and returned only for brief naps. She'd begun to lose weight from the extra time she spent trying to figure out what happened between Jasper and her cumbersome ankle.

It wasn't until all the prefects had secured their Houses for the Hogsmead weekend that Hermione brought her research back to their professorial quarters, alone.

Jasper spent every day of that very same week in the Forbidden Forest. He was hoping to run into a Cold One. No luck. He refused to contact his Coven out of fear that Alice would come rushing to his side.

After a few more days of avoiding each other, it began to rain hard. Jasper was forced to take refuge in the school, which locked all its doors except the one leading to his shared room with Miss Granger. Resigned, Jasper slowly made his way up the stairs to meet his fate.

Jasper found Hermione underneath a tent of books. The bed was a mess of parchments, notes, and empty quills. Underneath it all was an exhausted witch. She was silently wrapped in her own nest of blankets. Jasper sat at the edge of the bed, not really knowing what to say. Hermione shut her eyes further as she felt the weight of the bed shift. She didn't feel like another argument.

"Tomorrow we will resume our combined efforts to help you safely return to your Coven." Hermione whispered. Jasper softened. She really did believe in rules. And she was suffering for it.

"I'm sorry." Jasper awkwardly offered. Who was he to run on in and teach a bunch of wizards how to fight like a vampire? He was just passing through. How did he get caught up? Easy, teaching battle tactics were his passion, with or without Turning.

Hermione didn't respond. She drifted off into a stubborn sleep. Jasper silently observed her exhausted breaths. The little lady carried the "brightest witch of her age" title on her shoulders. It wasn't a surprise that she'd defend honor over survival.

Jasper felt sorry for her. The expectations this wizarding world had set were pretty high. From the looks of it she set her own standard really high. She didn't go easy on herself when she should've.

"Jasper?" Hermione suddenly interrupted his thoughts. Jasper held his newfound breath. Could she read minds? Did he wake her?

Hermione was always wide awake. She needed to figure out how Jasper came to be so jaded. He was a confederate muggle Major! Honour weighed more than gold back then. Hermione felt quite sorry for him. So she rolled over as he sat on the bed. The moon illuminated his beautiful face.

"Please rest. We've an early day tomorrow." The small voice emerged from the mass of blankets. It was a gentle voice of forgiveness and mild concern. Hermione shifted to the very end of the bed, as if the space wasn't already wide enough between them.

Jasper took his place at the other end of the bed, between the walls of parchment and books. Jasper just bested her in front of the entire school, and here she was, offering him her sleeping space.

Neither realized the bed was slowly shrinking.

Jasper forced himself to stay awake, just in case Hermione needed a friend.


	5. Lesson Learned

Jasper fell out of bed.

"What where?" He struggled against a sleepy fog. The delicious scent of waffles, muffins, toast and milk quickly brought him to his senses

"I'm late for classes!" Jasper quickly stood up, knowing Hermione would kill him if he messed up his second chance to teach.

Jasper attempted to put on a grey dress shirt while pulling socks over his feet and tying a black tie. He promptly fell to the ground with a loud thud. Hermione held back an amused giggle. Jasper Hale managed to strangle himself in his own clothing. Apparently humans couldn't move fast enough to dress themselves simultaneously.

Hermione finally laughed as he rolled around flopping like a fish out of water. Jasper stilled, reassessing his situation. He looked up to find the witch politely sitting next to a white table with a healthy portion of that thing called food.

"It's Sunday, Jasper. There are no classes and the students have gone to Hogsmeade." Hermione cleared her throat and bit back her smile.

"Hogs Mead..why does everything start with a hog around here.." Jasper muttered, taking his seat next to a very amused Hermione. She'd taken the precaution to bring breakfast to their room. Hermione made the right choice. She spent the next hour watching Jasper devour her share of the meal without using a napkin or silverware.

"We're going to the library." Hermione stood as Jasper finished the last of their combined breakfast. His earthy voice followed her as she walked away.

"Hermione. You can't always run to books to get an answer." Jasper decided to use a napkin last minute. Hermione froze at the unintentional insult. She shut the open door and snapped her head to glare at the handsome know it all.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Her dangerous voice emerged.

"I don't know." Jasper responded.

Wrong answer.

He was quickly learning "I don't know" was never the right response. Ever. He rose from his own seat as Hermione gripped her wand, white at the knuckles.

Before Hermione could cast a hex Jasper walked over and swiftly carried her off the ground. He placed Hermione on top of their bed and knelt in front of her. She was frozen at his forwardness. Hermione didn't estimate 'Jasper the Gentleman' to suddenly be so aggressive.

"Let me see your ankle." Jasper knelt down and gently held her feet. He ran a smooth finger around the bite marks. Jasper bit the corner of his lip in concentration. Hermione erupted with goosebumps that led to fountain red cheeks. Hermione avidly looked away and closed her legs. He continued to run his warm hand over her ankle.

"I'm only 'researching" Jasper's lopsided smile reassured the young lady (and himself). He refocused on the details of her ankle. The bite marks on Hermione were different from the ones he used to Turn soldiers for Maria. He caused a faded silver scar rather than the scarred red of Newborns. Hermione was different.

"What can you tell me about your blood?" Jasper sat back. This must be due to a mixture of his venom and her magical blood.

Wrong question.

Hermione tensed, forgot about his appeal, and glared down at him. This time her cheeks burned in anger. "I can tell you that our world has suffered, perished, and fought for decades over such a thing as 'blood'."

Pure blood, half blood, mud blood..

"What makes wizarding blood so special? You ever thought to wonder if there's a difference?" Jasper pushed forward. He was too lost in his own thoughts to notice Hermione's fuming rage.

What makes 'muggles' so magical if blood didn't really matter? Jasper silently reviewed centuries of high school genetics. He was surprised Hermione didn't know about the human field of Biology.

He continued to review genes and mutations until he suddenly froze. He sensed it. She was about to cast an angry hex when he firmly stood over her.

"Stop being emotional and look at the facts, Hermione." Jasper found himself saying.

Emotional? Facts?! Hermione's wand agilely caught his hand before he could move away. _Lacero_ she whispered as paper cuts formed on both their fingers. She took his hand as a droplet fell on an empty plate. Their blood was an identical shade of red. Hermione proceeded to cast over 20 spells that caused both blood drops to react the same way. Facts, indeed.

"You were a Cold One. Now you're a muggle of sorts. I remain a witch." She never broke her gaze against the crimson droplets. Her wand quickly spun the plate around until it levitated back to the table.

"Tell me the difference. Which drop of blood is yours?" She whispered. When Jasper couldn't answer, Hermione stood up. She walked toward the door without looking back

"I'm going to the library. Our blood is completely the same." Hermione whispered as the door to their room shut.

Jasper didn't know if that was true. It's not like he had the chance to bite two magical folks. It's not like he would take up the offer if he had a choice. There weren't any books to answer life's hard questions. Jasper wouldn't be able to figure out the blood question, and Hermione wouldn't be able to find a book about his venom. The gray area is one of life's most fought-against characteristics.

A few hours later Jasper quietly sat next to Hermione as she dove back into her many books. Her temper had cooled off by then, as he correctly estimated. Together they silently read. She continued her search for an answer. Jasper read about the 'War Against Voldemort', and Hogwarts: A History.

When the Library closed, they silently headed back to their quarters. They silently returned to the subtly shrinking bed. Jasper found himself unable to sleep that night. Hermione wasn't just any soldier. She held her honorary titles for a reason. She'd been fighting since she was eleven. She fought against more than just blood.

Jasper couldn't sleep. He silently covered Hermione with his own blanket. She was so small. Hermione was _so_ strong. Jasper watched her breaths for the rest of the night.

The next day would be a different lesson. Hermione was still asleep when Jasper rose out of bed. He stole a rock from Hermione's ill prepared lesson. He retrieved her copy of Hogwarts: A History, and went to the Forbidden Forest to cut four branches from a tree.

By mid morning Hermione and the rest of the students watched Jasper emerge from the depths of the Forbidden Forest. He clumsily balanced all of his 'teachin materials' before shyly approaching Hermione.

"I promise on my honor that you can dismember me at any time of this lesson." Jasper mumbled. Hermione knew he skipped breakfast. She didn't stop him. This was obviously serious.

During the lesson Jasper commanded the same straight stance and the same prowling back and forth. He went on to tell the students about Cold Ones, their dark history, and the differences between those who give into their nature and those who chose alternatives.

"Differences really matter the most. Like the difference between a Cold One that hunts down people, and a Cold One that chooses beasts." He continued to hold the attention of every student. Hermione looked on, slightly aggravated that he was segregating her students even further.

Jasper called over a Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw. They were two well known pure bloods and two popular half bloods. He drew a perfect square on the ground, mesmerizing the witches as he moved.

"These are your wands." Jasper handed each of them a tree stick. Find a point on this square and stick your 'wand' on where you think it should be."

The four students shuffled to get the 'best spot', to find the right answer. Vigilance, bravery, speed, and wit. There must be a difference. So they each found a spot on the dirt square, and stuck their fake wands on the ground.

Jasper set the large book, Hogwarts: A History, on top of the makeshift wands.

"Each of you are students of Hogwarts. You're all magical beings. Every House might be different, but everybody uses a wand and every one of you sleep under the same roof. _So I encourage you to rely on one another_." Jasper walked ten feet away from the book. He gripped the very stone Hermione collected that night they met at the Forest.

"Snakes, lions, birds, and hog-puffs. There's a whole lot of differences. But it's the _similarities_ that matter most." Jasper aimed his rock toward the book. Jasper threw his stone. The stone struck down just one 'wand', causing  Hogwarts: A History to fall on the ground.

"That's the end of our lesson."


	6. Diaries of a Cold One

Hermione stayed back long after the students had gone off to their remaining classes. She knelt down at her stolen copy of Hogwarts: A History. It was sufficiently dusted from having fallen so hard on the ground. The four makeshift wands were broken underneath it. Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw. All fell down with one strike of a stone, like dominos that weren't aware of how much they depended on one another.

Hermione traced her hand along the book before she picked it up. That was a rather impressive session, although she'd never truly admit it.

"Am I still in trouble?" a soft twang sheepishly emerged from behind her. Hermione didn't look back. She closed her eyes and bit back a smile before she turned around, trying her best to seem completely unaffected. The gentleman with the puppy dog eyes refused to release her. Jasper gently held out his hand to help her off the ground.

"Bit theatrical. Then again, most good lessons are." Hermione looked up at the handsome gentleman who greeted her with a lopsided grin. She ignored his outstretched hand and stood up on her own. The witch leisurely walked away. Jasper cocked his head to the side, grinned, and followed her back toward the castle. Miss Hermione could fake-sulk all she'd like, but the girl wasn't getting past him. Jasper knew exactly what she was feeling. He couldn't help but smirk at the brownie points he'd earned.

Wait a minute. Why was he smirking? He'd lost focus. He was supposed to be finding a way out of here; back to Forks. He was supposed to be apologizing to his Coven for having run away and apologizing to Bella for nearly killing her. Jasper definitely was supposed to be apologizing to Alice. He spent so many nights in a room with another girl. Worse, they discovered he had a habit of squiggling out of his clothes by sunrise.

Jasper had neglected those things, like any human with _a new lease on life_ would. He was such a victim of his own happiness that he forgot about his purpose to leave. Against himself Jasper was more focused on things like custard pies, having to blink, sneezing, and feeling emotions. He loved the interactions of being affected and affecting everyone around him, naturally.

That was the day he began his journal of events. Jasper needed a way to keep track of what was happening, and to remind him that he needed to get home. When Hermione led them to the library he immediately asked the librarian for a few pieces of parchment. Hermione feigned disinterest as she held back her furious curiosity. She coughed and dove back into her books.

The first entry sounded something like this:

Got Turned back. Met a real witch. Now I live in a castle.

By the end of that week, Jasper's chicken scratch memoirs became much more interesting. It started with an interesting morning and the Forbidden Forest.

"Come on Jasper!" Hermione led them out to the Forest with a broom.

"Come on where?" Jasper slowed, wondering why Hermione didn't drag them to the library as usual. He raised his eyebrow, never allowing a single moment for it to fall.

"Not everything can be found in a book. I'd like to learn some things this weekend." Hermione laughed, enjoying making Jasper uncomfortable. For once the tables had turned. Hermione set a large broom on the ground and led them to a Thestral. The black horse with wings and white eyes huffed at them. It took a particular interest in Jasper, who was slowly backing away.

"You know horses. I don't know much about flying. We'll learn together." Hermione said encouragingly.

"No no no. That's no horse, Hermione. And this is no airport."

"Erm, its the closest we have…."

The rest of the entries, and their days together, went like this:

We rode a horse. Then we rode a broom. I'm not sure it was a horse. But that was definitely a broom.

...

This bed is shrinking.

...

Note to self: mail Jacob a mandrake.

...

No such progress. Though things seem to be progressing in unexpected ways.

...

Damn Miss Granger's ankle.

...

The bed keeps shrinking. Does she not notice or is she not saying anything? Should I mention it? But what to say?

...

Forks forks forks forks.

...

ALICE ALICE ALICE.

...

Yule Ball's tomorrow. Me and 'mione are chaperoning their annual prom. Or every three years prom. (MISS HERMIONE. Geeze, now I'm sounding like them.)

Ms. Hermione

...

ALICE ALICE ALICE. Yule ball's in about 5 minutes.

"Jasper? We'll be late for the ball!" Hermione distantly called out as Jasper shut the book of his makeshift journal.

The journal shut as the real story began. The one he couldn't bring himself to jot down in any sort of honorable journal.


	7. Whitlock

Once upon a while ago Hermione Granger descended down an ornate balcony leading to the Yule Ball. Every student gawked at her, but she had never known why. This must be what it was like.

This time, it was Hermione's turn to melt into crumb cakes. It was her turn to do the ridiculous gawking. She heard swift footsteps. At first sight Hermione was convinced that Jasper Hale was the reason wizarding robes were made. He swiftly made it down the stairs, never breaking eye contact as he finished tying his silver tie. Hermione tried her best to ignore the agile vision that instantly burned into her memory.

Jasper was completely breathtaking. He chose to wear a combination of a wizarding black cloak, navy colored vest, and perfectly tailored slacks. He tied his long auburn golden hair back. It revealed his chiseled jawline which contrasted soft hazel eyes and deep rose lips. He looked like an aristocratic wizard that stepped out of a 1800s painting.

In short, Jasper made Viktor Krum look like a toad.

"I apologize for making you wait. You look beautiful." Jasper reached the final steps as he smiled. No, she looked underdressed.. as anyone would around Jasper Hale. Hermione choked. She didn't know which way to look. Every direction, she was met with either a gorgeous grin, a broad shoulder, or some type of muscle that was _much too defined_ for a person so well-covered. It didn't help that every one of his movements dripped with grace. Was he possibly still a Cold One? Jasper silently answered her with increasing warmth as he moved closer.

"I really am sorry." His earthy voice repeated. The warmth tickled her neck.

"It was very much worth the wai-" Hermione caught herself mid sentence "Off we go then."

"It's very much worth the-off-we go then?" Jasper chuckled down at her. Hermione closed her eyes. Was Jasper trying to kill her? She doubted she had any blood left to pool in her head. After a moment Hermione took a quick in-breath, tensed, and glared at the hallway. She was preparing to walk. Left foot. Right foot.

"If it makes you uncomfortable I don't have to escort you. I know how you feel about pleasantries and all." Jasper comforted her. She looked so distraught and he didn't know why. No clue. Hermione glanced Jasper's way. She saw a subtle sadness in his hazel eyes.

"No please don't think.. It's just- I," she steeled herself.

"Well you look very handsome. Really." Hermione loudly spit it out, staring at Jasper's chin rather than the rest of him. There was a solemn silence before Jasper allowed his eyebrow to slowly raise. Hermione salvaged her last bit of bravery and defiantly looked up at him. She would never back down on her word. He was dashing. End of story.

Jasper's eyes softened.

"Thank you ma'm. Now would you prefer my arm.. or should I carry you to the ball?" Jasper jokingly made his way to pick her up. Hermione grabbed Jasper's arm, hanging on for dear life.

"The arm it is, then. I'm honored you'll accept any piece of me." Jasper continued to jab, now confident that he hadn't made her upset. Jasper was used to receiving the attention of ladies. He'd spent the last hundred years either fighting it off or...taking advantage of his allure.

Hermione Granger said he was handsome, in his Jasper Whitlock form. That really meant something. It was real.

"Jasper I think we should be on our way." Hermione smiled at the frozen statue who was lost in his thoughts. "And for the record, I accept all of you. Every bit." She found the courage to tease back.

Well, she wasn't quite kidding.


	8. Big deal

The Yule Ball was so very boring. Apparently, Hogwarts professors were only allowed one dance before taking on the task of herding magical teenagers. Unfortunately for Jasper, a herbology Professor by the name of Longbottom swiftly claimed Hermione for her first and only dance. Jasper nodded toward the dashing man in the merlot wizarding robes as he clumsily led Hermione to the dance floor. Her pale golden chiffon robes easily matched his deep red ones. The music started as Jasper's eyes widened. Snow started falling and disappeared before it hit the ground! More impossible, a woman taller than even Hagrid zeroed in on him. She walked in large strides as Jasper slowly backed away. The woman lined in purple fur towered over Jasper. She daintily extended a hand as large as his face. Jasper almost hit the punch table trying to avoid being knocked unconscious.

"I am Headmistress of Beauxbatons." The half giant batted her eyes. Jasper smiled at her nervously. He knew exactly what the big lady wanted. Jasper quietly cleared his throat before he straightened his posture and plastered on a handsome smile.

"I'm Jasper." He kissed her hand and held out his arm. There was no avoiding it. The music reached a crescendo as they made their way to the dance floor. With surprising grace Jasper easily whirled and twirled the woman twice his size. They danced as if he was waltzing with a petite young damsel. Everyone was mesmerized as he managed to make a graceful dip that didn't end with the 8 foot headmistress on the floor.

"How 'vonderful zat Hogwarts has hosted a muggle professor! Our own school 'az adopted Ilvermorny's stance on muggle-equality!" The giantess cooed. Jasper cocked his head to the right.

"M'am, I'm no muggle." Jasper ended the dance with a bow. She froze momentarily as she regarded him. Apparently he was serious. If he waz not muggle, than vat?

"Of courze not." She smoothly replied; concealing her confusion as she walked away.

Hermione returned from what was probably a more pleasant dance. Jasper took a moment to regard the gentleman with a 5 o'clock shadows beard that followed her. This Mr. Longbottom was tall, fair skinned, and boasted an an angular face with undeniably handsome smile. If Neville were Turned, he'd _still_ look the same. Aside from Jasper himself, Professor Longbottom was the only other Professor that students completely fawned over.

"The names Neville, Herbology. My classes are usually in the greenhouse. You're welcome to drop in." Neville warmly smiled and extended his arm. Jasper returned his smile with a nod of respect.

"Jasper Whitlock..Hale." Jasper offered a solemn greeting. So is _this_ the Gryffindor boy that defeated a giant snake? He didn't look anything like the goofy history pictures of his younger self.

"Yes. It's really me." Neville smiled, responding to Jasper's thoughts. "Everyone asks...when they first meet me. Grams always did say my dads looks would kick in. Someday." Neville smiled as he anticipated an attack from a gang of witches.

Hermione laughed as a flock of Gryffindor girls herded him away.

Then the real work began. Hermione began systematically adding and deducting points from various students over every house. She's glanced over once in awhile toward a distressed Jasper.

Jasper took on the duties of nodding, bowing, shunning away students, and kissing the hands of teachers that seemed to line up to say hello. He decided to take a tactical position '90 degrees from from Professor Longbottom. This would redirect some of the witches away, and they would split the burden of their ever growing fans.

"Is it over yet?" Jasper spoke through his smile.

"Not til Winter break, mate." Neville chuckled, seeing the hidden pain in Jasper's charming face. The night ended as Hermione led Ravenclaw and Gryffindor students back to their Houses. Neville half-guided, half ran from the Hufflepuffs. Jasper herded off the Slytherins. He was the only professor they really answered to.

It was past midnight when Jasper and Hermione finally made it to their professorial quarters. In one loud thud they both fell onto the very small sized bed. Maybe they both ignored it. The shrinking bed was something the two never spoke about. Hermione was too embarrassed and Jasper too much a gentleman to broach the topic. After all, there were far too many other topics to discuss. For example, they could stare at each other's scars: the one on her ankle, and the one on his everywhere else. They could chat about the Great Halls selection of breakfast items.

The now, _less-than_ twin sized bed forced them to either address each other, or fall on the floor.

"Your hairs' in my way." Jasper chuckled as he swatted a few curls away from his face.

" _Your_ hair sir, is in _my_ way." Hermione teased back, choosing to swat away Jasper's honeyed bronze locks.

They both looked at the ceiling as they lay shoulder to shoulder. Hermione faked a yawn so she could cover a creeping blush and signal some sort of end to this awkward night. Everyone had seen them stealing glances at each other and Hermione was more than happy to sleep the embarrassment away. Right then Jasper had to go and make it more awkward. He wasn't used to being human. He couldn't filter out his movements. He shifted just the slightest bit and almost knocked Hermione over to the floor. Jasper grabbed Hermione's waist and lifted her with such agility that she accidentally landed on top of him. Before another breath could connect them Jasper pried himself off and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Us. On this bed. This is crazy. The way you-...I have someone. Her name is... Alice." Jasper ranted, shutting his eyes. Hermione must've blinked a hundred times. She looked like she had sand in her eyes. Of course you do. How could you not? There was a silence where they just sat together, listening to the distant sounds of the wind. Hermione sighed before gathering her bearings. She lay back down, rolled over and stayed perfectly still. Jasper sat up and held his forehead.

"I'd care for you to slap me." Jasper kept his eyes shut, betraying mild annoyance that she really didn't get it. Hermione didn't move. Her voice had taken on a numbing neutral tone. In many ways that hurt more than a slap.

"I'm a muggle as I am a witch. You're every bit of muggle as I am. You didn't tell me, and I certainly never asked." Hermione reassured them both with logical facts. Jasper cringed at the point she was trying to make.

Humans made mistakes.

And this was all one big mistake. It was too much. Jasper stood up and began to pace the Room.

"Being _what_ I am isn't an excuse for _what_ I do." He argued. It was the same argument Jasper has grappled with since he was Turned. Now he was finding out it didn't matter what he was..he'd still be rowing the same boat! He was still responsible for his actions. And most of those actions were stupid.

"Being what you are is not an excuse at all. But It's a reason. One reason of many reasons for the many things we do: right or wrong." Hermione met his panic with controlled responses. Jasper looked so downtrodden that Hermione sat up to watch him pace.

"Be reasonable, Jasper. When our reasons are wrong, then we learn." she mumbled, bringing out the best of her teaching mode. It was all she had left. Jasper stopped his pacing. He looked at her as his expression changed to something between calm and oddly expressionless.

"So we should learn to stop.. whatever it is.. that we need to stop." Jasper whispered without having a clue as to what, and, or, how. Jasper was somehow expecting a bright, optimistic, and extremely spritely response. He anticipated a response like Alice, who would've sparkled glittering encouragement his way. Hermione was so different. She was a realist, almost haunted. She saw the world in the eyes of a soldier; appreciating both beauty and the chaotic mess of humanity.

"Right. Let's stop." Hermione suddenly threw her pillow on the floor, gingerly following it. She'd deal with this good mess after a full night's rest. Hermione curled up on the ground like a perfectly stubborn cat. Somehow being on the floor cooled her threatening hot tears. Jasper was as gentleman as he was handsome. She had gotten used to being appreciated, listened to with interest, and even little things like holding doors open for her were things she secretly cherished. No. It was time to hit the ground running. That ground would be something she'd sleep on even if it killed her hopes. It was Jasper's turn to blink a hundred times. An argument was about to ensue.

"You are not sleeping on the floor." Jasper commanded.

"So I take it you're coming down here with me?" Hermione huffed.

"I will if you keep staying there." He warned.

"Oh?" Hermione glared back.

In the end Jasper pitched a tent from their bed sheets and they both stubbornly slept on the ground, a good few feet away from each other. It was an exhausted dreamless sleep. It was the kind of sleep that was quite opposite from their emotion packed day. Morning time came only to find the two on top of the bed again. Jasper still missing his shirt.

"Merlins beard why are we up here again?!" Hermione panicked as she rolled over, only to be firmly held by her waist.

"Easy, easy." Jasper held her steadily against him before she could fall. He'd fallen off the bed enough times to know the ground wasn't the most pleasant wake up call.

"Engorgio." Hermione aimed her wand at the bed.

"Um." Jasper blushed the brightest red.

That had no effect on the bed. Whatsoever.


	9. Long day, long distance

Hermione could have sworn that months had passed between falling asleep and waking up. She had a pounding headache and a heaviness in her chest. All her unspoken hope of developing a future with Jasper had been replaced with...reality. Reality is the worst sort of bugger since it is unchanged by magic. Harry's parents died. Voldemort had once existed. There wasn't anything Harry, Ron, or Hermione could do to change those things back then.

The only magic that happens is one's' ability to accept their situation. Accept, and respond.

Yet the blasted bed refused to acknowledge Hermione's desperate attempt at responding and keeping things proper. Charm after repellent charm failed her.

As the days passed it hurt more to wake up together. Every day Hermione felt more distant as the bed closed in on them. The distance made her arms and legs ache. They were the same arms and legs that warmly grazed Jaspers as they woke up every morning.

Yes it hurt. But Hermione couldn't justify her pain. Jasper Whitlock is Jasper HALE. He lives in the States and is committed to a life there..committed to a girl there. He's set to leave Hogwarts as soon as he can. The only thing that bound them together was the crescent scar on her ankle. It was a scar that was caused because of who he is. He is a cold one. That's that.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before standing up. Jasper waited for her to speak first. What came out was a hasty apology for "enorgio"-ing things that must not be engorged. They both blushed as they anchored the conversation to the most trivial thing.

"I'm sorry about my charms and about.." Hermione weakly repeated herself. They both knew she was silently saying sorry for all the things she couldn't change. The bed, their awkward situation, and her feelings were all things magic couldn't alter. The apology that came out was strained because it was both sincere and completely frustrated. She looked at Jasper, who sat with his shoulders slumped. He looked as if the very same pain was permeating through his bones too. Silence filled the room as her apology hung in the air. Jaspers jaw tightened and his deep voice released a sigh.

He nodded once and focused his eyes at the blue lamp by their nightstand. Where else could he look? After a few uneven breaths they both opened up to speak at the same time.

"Hermione I.."

"Perhaps we.."

But there was nothing "easy" left to say. Jasper decided to stop mid-sentence while Hermione couldn't find the words to finish her own. Just then Jasper pried his eyes off the lamp and willed himself to meet Hermione's chocolate brown eyes. He had a solution to their dilemma, and yet the looming truth was hard to acknowledge.

Jasper spoke slowly. The twang in his voice became more evident whenever he took his time to speak.

"There's this saying. It's a sayin' we say, back in America." He fumbled. "It's kind of an insult. But if ya think about it it.. It's called this: 'you made your bed, now lie in it'" he finished quite simply.

You made your bed, now lie in it. Hermione mulled over the words. What did that mean?

They didn't look at each other for the rest of the morning. Jasper swiftly got ready for another day of class. He silently threw on his black shirt and a dark purple professorial cloak. He exited their dormitory like a ghost.

Hermione let out a breath and shut her eyes as the door quietly closed. Like clockwork, she arranged her lessons, charmed her three-inch bag that was filled with a library, and walked toward her own transfiguration class. It was easier to stick to routine for now. The sunny day wore on as a blur of students entered and exited her classroom. Their laughs and faces were distant from Hermione's thoughts. It was lunch time before she realized that she was at Hogwarts at all. The Great Hall was the last place she wanted to be.

Jasper stuffed his face with food in the Great Hall but it wasn't as good as it used to be. Being human wasn't fun at all anymore. Pain and heartache... and decisions. These were things foreign to a cold one. Apparently such things could turn the simple pleasures in life to stone. Who cared if the cauldron cakes were ever so soft?

Hermione didn't come to lunch, and he understood why. You made your bed, now lie in it. The bed was made, and they chose to lie in it every day. That was the truth. The shrinking bed would shrink as it usually does. But it was Hermione and Jasper that repeatedly chose to lie in it.

As frustrating as it was to admit, they had the choice to not get into bed at all.

The choice was simple. But it was a hard decision to make. Night time was approaching. Routine was drawing them back to their shared room.

Decisions, decisions.


	10. A nonsolution

Tick tick tick.

9:48

Hermione followed the library's wooden clock with her eyes, as if somehow all her glaring could stop time. The lights flickered softly on the shelves and made her eyes more tired. She'd been there for hours, which would've been enjoyable if she had actually learned something. The mystery behind Jasper reTurning was unheard of in the Wizarding world. If she could only uncover a possible clue as to why, then perhaps even werewolves stood a chance at a second life. Hermione closed her eyes and remembered Professor Lupin before he died. His orphaned son Teddy was a student of hers, both as bright as his father but with the same werewolf affliction. Vampires. Werewolves. These were people forced into becoming something they're not. Hermione sighed as she continued to mull over more encyclopedias. She couldn't give up. Someone above the wall sighed with her.

"Perhaps you are not looking for the right things, Ms. Granger" the frame that held Dumbledore's picture softly smiled down at her. Albus Dumbledore's portraits seemed to pop up whenever a Gryffindor was truly distraught. His bright spectacle glasses twinkled in the moonlight; as if he were really there. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. She'd gotten used to his cryptic messages but it didn't help at all considering their whole situation was cryptic. What 'right' things should she be seeking? As if Dumbledore could read her thoughts, he pointed his wand forward and simply said "look behind you."

She turned around and saw Jasper holding his own pile of books. Jasper was standing a few shelves away. He was waiting for her to somehow signal that it was okay for him to approach. She opened her mouth and closed it. A few books slid off the table. Hermione fought her instinct to tense as she fumbled to pick up her books. This was a clear opportunity to help. Jasper decided to walk toward her in seemingly controlled steps. Jaspers own jaw was slightly locked. They'd gone back to avoiding each other and this was their first true encounter apart from classes. He silently kneel next to her to pick up the leftover books that had clumsily dropped. They found themselves at eye level. Jasper could almost feel the warmth that emanated from Hermione. He was drawn to it. He didn't mean to, but he closed the distance between them even more. Hermione had gave a sharp intake of breath, willing her blush to keep from forming. He was utterly handsome in the moonlight. His ruffled hair gave way to such kind eyes.

"Hi." they both said at the same time.

Jasper's smiled weakly, the curve of his lips slightly upright. Besides hello, neither of them had much to say. They both stared at Dumbledore's portrait, who had fallen asleep. Jasper stood to look up at the wall "I've been talkin' to that old man in the portrait too. Well, lots of them seem are pretty friendly. So I say hi. There's tons of moving pictures to talk to around here. Everywhere I go there's hospitality" his voice trailed off. He was never good at small talk. He never had much of a reason to talk to anyone besides the Cullens.

Hermione cleared her throat and looked at the wall. She hugged her books a little closer to her chest.

"Erm, right. Well those pictures aren't really.. they aren't all that real. They're images that have been painted using dragon whiskers. A spell is cast to animate them and in a way it preserves the memory and mannerisms of the person." Hermione rambled. She fixed her eyes on Dumbledore as he conveniently staffed snoring. They were quickly running out of subjects. The clock struck 10.

"Dragon whiskers." Jasper let out a chuckle as an eyebrow shot up "Do you guys have unicorns around here too?" his golden brown eyes danced at the thoughts. Suddenly Hermione blinked. She jolted up and ran toward the semi secret hidden bookshelf where she, Ron, and Harry used to study. Her hands brushed over each book on the shelf until she found it. She pulled out "Care of Magical Creatures and flipped to the page about unicorns.

That must be it. Her very first year at Hogwarts Voldemort had tried to take over the school. He drank unicorn blood to sustain him. It kept him alive even though he was at the brink of death.

Hermione began reading the page aloud; a habit she never outgrew.

"The blood of a unicorn can sustain life forever as long as one keeps drinking it. The blood has properties of-" Hermione excitedly poured over the page until Jasper shut the book down that she'd been reading. He looked down at her. His face was both pleading and a bit commanding.

"Listen. If we have another conversation about blood, you'll probably use that magical stick of yours to..I dunno what but I know it won't be good. Point is I'd rather not talk about any of that stuff." Jasper disrupted Hermione's revelations. He was not about to get in trouble again.

Hermione closed her eyes and took a calming breath, and began again. She pried Jasper's hand off the book and flipped back to the page. This time she clutched the book just in case he tried to grab it again.

"It's here, in this book. What I am saying is that if a unicorn can provide immortality, then surely some other type of magical blood can..affect others in the same way." She crossed her legs and pointed her finger against the moon shaped scar.

"I think Wizarding blood makes immortals..mortal! Maybe when you bit me, some of my blood reversed and re-Turned you! I think I may well be a vampire's version of... a unicorn?" Hermione whispered to herself.

By this time she had stopped talking to Jasper and started talking to herself "This is not about turning you back. If my assumptions are correct then your whole family and many Cold ones have a new chance at life. I'm quite certain we can cast a blood replenishing charm out of just a drop of blood" Hermione breathed. She felt like Bathilda Bagshot herself, a witch at the verge of rewriting history.

"No." The answer came out rather bluntly. Hermione blinked a few times. This was getting exhausting. "Pardon me. Did you just say no?"

"No." Jasper shut the book again. He suddenly grabbed her hand and nearly practically dragged her out of the library. They briskly broke into almost at a run as if he were helping her flee from a dangerous place. Jasper ignored Hermione's protests. They arrived at the professors dormitory. The door shut and Hermione spun around, breathing incredulously. What had gotten into him?

Jasper let go of her hand and began pacing back and forth, trying to come up with a different strategy. When nothing else made sense in his mind, he stopped and looked down at her.

"Turn me back Hermione. I'm not looking to stay this way." Jasper tensely began. It was the first time he felt angry. All he knew was that this current situation would not last and he was done pretending that it would. She was giving too much of herself and she was asking too much of her.

"You're impossible." Hermione felt her cheeks burn. She sat down and opened a book, trying to get him to see that she discovered the solution.

"I'm not impossible. What you're implying is impossible" Jasper lowered his voice to almost a whisper. He was exhausted. He squeezed his temples hard. Hermione opened then closed her mouth. Her brows furrowed as Jasper wearily eyed her.

"Do you really think that I'd ever manipulate someone else's blood just to save myself?

God Hermione. I've been carrying this exact type of guilt for hundreds of years." He was expecting another fight. A long silence hit the room. Hermione's shoulders slumped slightly. She brushed past him and sat on the bed.

"I suspect we're both tired. A good night's rest might remedy..well maybe sleeping might help."

And with that she feel into her covers.

"Atrophasio" she whispered with her wand. The bed shrunk. "There. Might as well move something along than nothing." She snipped at the bed before falling asleep. Jasper's eyes widened. There was barely enough space for the two of them. He looked at the floor then back at the bed.

Hermione felt a shift and warmth against her back. She breathed in his scent. "Yeah. I guess this is better than nothin" she heard a distant voice before falling completely asleep.


End file.
